deadhouse_gatefandomcom-20200214-history
Session write-up
= Session 0: = Asum Von’Savir has assembled a group of individuals of unique and power abilities under his command. The newly form Hunter’s Pack has spend 6 month doing very little of anything other than research and the odd job for Asum here and there and doing a lot of combat training along the way. It is during one of this training sessions that we meet our heroes, as they are pitted against the creation of the training grounds. They dispatch the skeletons and zombies with ease and then received a summon by Asum to report to his office. Battai using his teleporting abilities blink there in the blink of an eye, Asum looks up from the papers scattered all over his desk and says to Battai “Where are the other?” “They are coming” Battai replies. Looking Battai straight in the eyes Asum says “very well, we shall wait for the other IN SILENCE” to which Battai reacts by sitting on the ground and begins whistling a cheery tone. Asum robs his temples trying to alleviate the building pressure with no success as Horet knocks on the door and walks in on Asum’s signal. “Was that to your satisfaction Asum?” asks Horet referring to the training exercise they had just completed “Yes, I was pleased as I have been in previous occasions. Where are the others?” Horet turns around to see that his companions were nowhere to be seen “I thought they were right behind me” Asum robs his temples one more time as he says “very well, we will wait here for the rest.” Horet sits next to Battai and after a few minutes go by the rest of the group lead by Mark make it to Asum office. Once they are all there Asum proceeds to informed them that he has be summoned to the capital for an emergency meeting of the heads of the Shadowhunter but he had a mission for them. He explained that the had been a report of some people preaching about a ‘Lord of the Dead’ and saying that he would grant them the power to break the chains of mortality that hold them back giving them eternal life. The debriefing named the person that made the report as Aliss and the name of the Watch Captain Captain Rolo. They set out on their way and two week on the Lightning Rail brought them to the city of Y’Gatan where the report originated from. Not wanting to waste any time they found a local member of the City Watch and after introducing themselves as Shadowhunters they asked (or demanded depending who you ask) to be taken to see Captain Rolo. The guard, nervous with the presence of Shadowhunters in his city, escorts them to the City Watch Headquarters where they waited for about 10 minutes before Rolo came almost running into the waiting room where they were waiting. They questioned him about the whereabouts of Aliss and Rolo informed them that he had been sent to the Holy City of Yath Alban on a special assignment but that he should be back in about two days. They proceeded to question him about the report that they had received and Rolo explained that it had been a prank pulled by a group of teenager kids and that they and their parent had been spoken to and that Aliss had made the report without Rolo’s permission. He tried to apologize for the miscommunication but said that there was nothing for them to investigate. Mark knowing that Asum was not the kind of person that would send them in a wild goose chase pressed Rolo to give them the names of the teenagers involved in the matter. Rolo very hesitantly named Alexus Marceteli, Haatim al-Shaker, and Amru al-Kazim. Battai and other members of the party recognized both the surnames al-Shaker )nobel house) and al-Kazim (royal house). They pressed Rolo with this information and he confirm that Amru was the prince of Y’Gatan, Haatim is the first born son of Amjad al-Shaker royal council to Falad’h Ammaar al-Kazim, he also told them that Alexus was the son of _ _ _ _ Marceteli a wealthy merchant in the city. There they ask to see Alexus and after some back and forth the Marcetelies agree to let them question Alexus, when they ask to search his room the father refuses citing the law and the group backs off. Once Alexus is summoned they ask about the incident. He tells them that it was supposed to be a simple prank to scare people, during the interrogation Mark noticed a black chain around his neck that caught his attention and being the impulsive man he is he reached out and pulled out the medallion that was hidden under his tunic revealing a round talisman with a humanoid skull and a rotting hand grasping the top of the skull. When the medallion was uncovered Aldrin felt a wave of dark power wash over the whole room, he stepped forward immediately and took the medallion to examine it. On a quick inspection of it reveal that it was the holy symbol of an old god called Ouruuss who wanted to turn all living creature into his unliving thralls. Aldrin informed the group of what it was and then they proceeded to apprehend Alexus and in searching his room they found a note written in high quality paper with the edges embroidered with beautiful filigree identifying it as a letter coming from the palace. Horet intimidated Alexus telling him that he should answer the other’s questions fully, which he agree after wetting his pants. The note said to meet on a cave about 30 feet southwest from the Hanging Man Rock (a landmark). When they asked Alexus about the note he said it had come from the prince and that when they met him there he was waiting in front of the cave with dark robes which he gave us for the prank and told us to never take the talismans off. They apprehended Alexus giving his father assurances that if he cooperated their family name would be kept out of the whole thing. With Alexus in toe they began to make their way to the al-Shaker residence. = Session 1: = As our heroes find themselves in front of the al-Shaker residence they are approached by the personal guards of the al-Shaker family and inquire as what they were doing. They identified themselves as Shadowhunters and asked to see Haatim al-Shaker. The guards escorted them to the main residence where Nashat al-Shaker (Haatim’s father, a big man standing at 6’9” with strong muscular body and a slightly elongated mouth and jaw and the canine protruding from his upper lip gives him a very wolflike look) and Haazima al-Shaker (Haatim’s mother, a redheaded woman standing at 5’4” lithe and slender with perfect olive skin that makes her red hair color stand out even more giving her a very exotic and beautiful look) receive them and ask what they need with their son. Mark demanded to see Haatim but before things escalated Horet stepped in and presented the implications of Haatim’s actions and the evidence they had after which Haazima turned to Nashat obviously upset with the whole thing and demanded Nashat give them anything they wanted and stormed out of the chamber. After this Haatim was summoned and once he was fetch Marc proceeded to interrogated him, smacking him twice before the young man broke and told them that the prince was the one behind it all and that he had promised that they would get power and would rule over the whole continent bringing the glory of old back to their people who had become soft suckling at the Empire’s tits. Armed with this information they set out towards the royal palace. Upon getting there they showed their badges and the guards informed them that the prince had left earlier seemingly in a rush towards the bazaar. Aldrin sends his familiar to try and find the prince while the rest of the party asks to meet with the Falah’d. They met with a massive man almost 3 feet wide from shoulder to shoulder and standing almost at 7 feet tall, every visible part of his body is covered in hair so thick that it is more accurate to call it fur. They spoke with the king and presented to him the evidence that they had gathered and he gave them permission to operate with full impunity in getting to the bottom of this whole thing. They asked to see Amru’s room (the prince) and once there they searched the room. Meanwhile, as all this is happening Aldrin is searching through his familiar in the bazaar trying to find the prince. He doesn’t find the prince but while looking he sees a comotion happening and people running out of a building screaming and some of them bloody. Aldrin went to investigate and he sees a man fully covered in blood stap in from a back room, he also sees four more corpses lying on the ground seemingly torn apart by something. As Aldrin watches tree guards enter the establishment and move to engage the enraged man. On of them slays the man and a black smoke comes out of him and into one of the other guards, who turns around and drives his sword through the guard next to him. The third guard runs off after seeing all of this and the posses guard goes back to the back room as if searching for something. About 2 minutes later Captain Rolo and a whole squadron of City Watch comes into the auction house. Aldrin tries to stop Rolo by putting his familiar in Rolo’s path but in the heat of the moment Rolo ignores the bird and move to engage the target. He makes quick work of him and after the guard is killed the black smoke comes out once again and goes into Rolo this time who proceeds to kill everyone else present in the room. As all of this is happening Aldrin tells the group about it and they jump into action. Marc grabs Aldrin toddler style and jumps of the third floor window landing on his feet and Battai teleports out. The two of them make it with all haste to the auction house with the last two trying to keep up but quickly falling behind. Marc, Aldrin, and Battai get there ahead of the rest and see as Rolo kills the last of the guards that had come with him. Marc sees this and immediately moves to engage Rolo and Battai and Aldrin join him. The fight is touch and go for a bit but eventually the rest of the party gets there and are able to tip the scales of combat in their favor. When they kill Rolo the smoke is expelled from him and it tries to possess one of the party members but their Rune of Protection prevents it and so the mass of shadows and smoke tries to escape as best it can. It almost makes it if not for the hailmarry of battai that teleports high into the air and delivers the final blow that disperses the protection around the princes own soul. Marc seeing all of this happen and seeing Battai plunging down taps into his own power and jumps as high as he can manage catching Battai midair and crashing down on his back protecting Battai but not before sending his spear fly with the speed of a lightning to the building where he had observed the soul go into. In the process Marc goes unconscious as his rune of Might overwhelms his body. Battai goes to check on Marc and spend about 10 minutes trying to wake him up while the rest of the group searches the auction house for any clues. Aldrin finds something in an off the record black ledger that apparently was used to keep track of their black market sells of illegal contraband. At this time Marc come to and tells Battai and now Horet who had joined them at this point about where he saw the soul go to and so they go to investigate the building. As Marc moves with every step he takes lightning crackles behind him his power building unconsciously from Marc. In this building they find the dead body of one of the prince's bodyguards who was crushed by the collapsed roof and they see a trail of blood as if someone was dragged from beneath the rubble. Horet examines the blood using his power and is able to tell it belongs to someone who matches the prince’s description. He concentrates and extending his senses out he catches a hint of the prince about 4 miles away by using his blood. Confident on the princes destination the party decides to rest and heal up before heading out in the morning to try and find him. Horet goes off to the Upper district where indulges in a night of gambiling and drinking and drinks so much that he wakes up the next day in an alleyway with no coins and his Shadowhunter’s badge missing. Aldrin goes to the tavern in the business district and uses the time to try and find some more info about what had happened with the youngsters. He discovers a few more details and make a connection that might help him in the future. Battai goes off to do some extracurricular activities that turn out to be fruitless for him but when he gets the call from Marc he believes that Marc somehow learned of what he had been doing and becomes very nervous about facing him. Marc goes to the barracks to sleep for the night and informs Jonas that he is now the acting commander of the City Watch and then went to check on the prisoners only to find that they were not there anymore and no one knew where they had gone. In the morning Jonas came to Marc and told him about 2 individuals that were caught with a Shadowhunter’s badge and they told Marc that it was from a guy they found passed out in an alleyway and according to the description Marc deduced it was Horet. He told the two new prisoners that as punishment they will have to serve as squire for the Shadowhunters or be thrown into jail and they agreed right away. After that Marc summoned the rest of the party members accidentally activating his rune of Might as he powered up his Earing of Communication and as a result shouting in the heads of the rest of them which cause Horet’s mild headache to turned into a massive migraine. They all show up to the barracks with the exception of Slaugh who decides to sleep in for just a bit longer. ' ' LillipadYesterday at 3:49 PM Marc is sitting down for a simple meal of oats and bread as Horet and Aldren walk in, seeming somewhat dazed but satisfied, a stark contrast to the thunderous message he sent earlier. WonkoBonkoYesterday at 3:52 PM As Horet makes his way in, he cranes his necks and lets out a long yawn, then looks down at Marc "Alright, lets get to the point of this meeting, I desperately need to get some food in me before we head out." Horet takes a seat across from Marc LillipadYesterday at 3:53 PM Marc takes out the stolen badge "You lost, uh. This." WonkoBonkoYesterday at 3:57 PM Horet scowls at Marc as he goes to take the badge "Ah, so it would seem I didn't just leave it in my room then." Horet slips the badge under his robes "And where exactly was it found?" Horet scratches his neck, but doesn't break eye contact with Marc LillipadYesterday at 4:03 PM Marc continues eating unperturbed. "How'd you lose it?" WonkoBonkoYesterday at 4:15 PM Horet narrows his eyes at Marc "If I knew that, then I wouldn't have asked where you found it." Horet grabs his face and rubs the side of his head, his breathing is a bit more labored than it normally is "The last thing I remember was going gambling, then going out for drinks after losing, and last I had checked, I had it on me" LillipadYesterday at 4:20 PM "How much did you drink?" WonkoBonkoYesterday at 4:22 PM Horet smirks, seemingly proud of himself "Enough to forget I had lost." LillipadYesterday at 4:23 PM Marc takes another bite. "Do you know the punishment for losing your badge?* WonkoBonkoYesterday at 4:24 PM Horet rolls his eyes "No, but I'm sure you're rearing to tell me" Big BoiYesterday at 4:50 PM Aldrin coughs(edited) Wake (sean)Yesterday at 7:12 PM There is a small popping noise that heralds the late arrival of a very nervous looking Battai. He makes an audible gulp when he sees everyone. "Um... uh, look, Marc, I don't know how you found out about it but I'm sorry. I won't do it again. I swear I had a very good reason for it and that nobody saw me!" WonkoBonkoYesterday at 8:05 PM Horet looks over at Battai, noticeably more annoying and angry looking than usual “Relax, it seems he was wanting to slap my wrist not yours. Though I would love to hear about that later” Wake (sean)Yesterday at 8:30 PM "Oh... this isn't about... Oh." Relieved, Battai seems to deflate a little. Then he perks up again. "Wait, why are you in trouble Horet?" WonkoBonkoYesterday at 8:36 PM Horet leans back in his chair and crosses his legs “Apparently as I went out for a drink last night, I seem to have misplaced my Shadowhunter badge, however.” Horet bring the badge back out “I now have it back, thanks to Marc here. So frankly I really don’t see what the problem is as he isn’t telling me where he found it at” LillipadYesterday at 8:38 PM Marc stares blankly at the pair. "You're both following my training regiment for the next month as punishment for your misconduct. Horet, you're not allowed to drink without a chaperone on duty." WonkoBonkoYesterday at 8:40 PM Horet looks over at Marc giving him a rather condescending smile “Thats hardly a punishment, but alright I guess.” Horet brings a hand up to his mouth and coughs a handful of times(edited) WonkoBonkoYesterday at 8:58 PM After he finishes coughing he wipes some drool from his mouth "Truthfully the only reason I went out drinking by myself is because I don't think any of you could have come with me where I went" Wake (sean)Yesterday at 9:03 PM Battai Balks "Aw, but I didn't do anything!" He pauses "Okay I did do something but you don't know what that is so should I really get punished for it?" LillipadYesterday at 9:05 PM "Was it something that deserves punishment?" Wake (sean)Yesterday at 9:06 PM "...No!" He looks away for a moment "Maybe."(edited) WonkoBonkoYesterday at 9:17 PM Horet looks over at Battai still holding that coy smile "Well, since we're already all getting raked across the coals, might as well spill the beans as it were" Horet looks over at Aldrin "What about you, you got dirt on you?"(edited) June 24, 2019 Big BoiToday at 1:02 AM Aldrin laughs "I mean I spent most of my time drinking and conversing with people in the tavern. Gathered a little bit of information that the reports didn't cover and started laying down some roots to keep myself informed, but as for trouble..." he shrugs "Only thing I can think of is losing Sleugh cause I don't see her here" WhiteToday at 2:36 AM elsewhere in the city later in the morning stretching out in a shabby bed somewhere Mmmm. grogiely looking around. I should be able to figure out which Inn it was again before lunch. curling back up again she hears a tapping and peaks up through one eye to see her feathered companion Hey there did you find them last night?... she starts to doze off again after something about a bar we can go later then its too early.(edited) WonkoBonkoToday at 10:12 AM Horet chuckles "I was really hoping you were going to say you weren't actually blind, but oh well." Horet has another coughing fit "Hrmm, anyways" Cough, cough "Were you able to learn anything useful from these little talks of yours?"(edited)